


drowning and choking

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The thing Patty did not anticipate about bereavement was all the fucking paperwork involved.
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	drowning and choking

The thing Patty did not anticipate about bereavement was all the fucking paperwork involved. No one exactly ever her about those days spent watching Perfect Strangers feeling numb and sobbing in the kitchen while brushing your teeth [which felt like drowning by the way], but they didn’t really have to.

As Patty canceled the airline tickets over the phone internally choking over the question of Stan had already decided when he told her to go for it, she had the realization that this was only the first step in dealing with the things he left behind other than her heart.


End file.
